The Secret of the Bone Eater's Well
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time to find that her mother and grandfather have forbbiden her to go back for two weeks other than to let Inu Yasha know, of course. When she goes back something unexpected happens and everything turns tragic...
1. The Ramen that gave them away

"Kagome! Where are you going?" asked Shippo being the curious little fox demon he always is.  
  
"Shhh..." Kagome whispered to Shippo. Then she began to speak in a barely audible tone.  
  
"Shippo!" she whispered. "If Inu Yasha finds out that I'm going back, he'll force me to stay here longer! I don't want to stay! I want to go home and have a nice hot bath and maybe play a video game with Sota!"  
  
"Aw..." said Shippo. "Kagome! Don't leave me here!"  
  
"I have to Shippo..." she said solemnly. But, then Kagome's face brightened up.  
  
"I got an idea!" she said to Shippo.  
  
"What is it, then?" he asked, still curious to what the strange human girl had in store for him.  
  
"You want to come with me?" she asked.  
  
"Do I ever!" squealed Shippo as happy as could be.  
  
"Ok, then come on!" she said. She picked up Shippo and tucked him under her arm then flung her pack onto her back. She jumped into the Bone Eater's Well just as Inu Yasha landed in the middle of the clearing.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu Yasha called.  
  
When there was no answer he reached a claw up and scratched his head. "That's funny..." he said aloud to no one in particular.  
  
"There's no one here! I could swear I heard Kagome's voice! And Shippo's too!"  
  
He turned his direction towards the well. 'Maybe she went down there...' he thought. He jumped down to the bottom of the well and found a cup of Ramen. 'That must be Kagome's' he thought. He jumped back out and it finally hit him. Kagome had gone back... WITHOUT TELLING HIM!  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed. "GET BACK HERE, WENCH!"  
  
Then he took the Ramen and walked away to have Miroku or Kaede cook it for him so he could do the Ramen Dance, (RoxyFoxy's Ides not mine, sorry) and eat it.

* * *

When Kagome reached her time period, Shippo ran out and asked, "What are we going to do now, Kagome?" "Well, I'm going to take a bath. Sota's in the living room playing his PS2. Why don't you join him? she said.  
  
Shippo squealed, jumped out of the well and dashed into the house.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Little imp...' she thought. Then she swung her pack over the side of the well and climbed up herself. Once she got up there she grabbed her pack and made her way to the house.  
  
When she opened the door she heard Shippo's and Sota's voices. It sounded like they were screaming at the TV to no avail.  
  
She didn't hear her Grandpa's voice though. Nor was her Mother's voice making itself known to their ears.  
  
"Sota!!!" she called. "Have you seen Grandpa or Mom?"  
  
"Sure!" he said. "They went out somewhere. Something about a phone call they got to go pick up some prize they won in a contest."  
  
"Oh..." she said.  
  
"They told me what it was. But I wasn't paying much attention so I don't know what it was."  
  
"Sota..." Kagome said in a stern voice. "Next time pay more attention!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome!" he said. "I promise I'll pay more attention next time!"  
  
"You better.." she said with gritted teeth. "I'm going up to have a bath, Shippo! If you need anything just ask Sota!"  
  
Kagome had a long hot bath and washed herself thoroughly. When she finished she got out and dried herself with a towel. She went into her bedroom and put on some clean clothes.  
  
When she walked downstairs to join Shippo and Sota, she heard the door open.  
  
She ran to the front door to greet her Mother and Grandpa. But when she reached the door, her greeting was "Kagome! Guess what? We're going on vacation!"  
  
Kagome's face instantly fell.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Why is Kagome unhappy? Where are they going on vacation? Find out on the next episode of the Bone Eater's Well! Don't forget to review. Reviewing makes me put up the next chapter faster! 


	2. Kagome's troubles begin

Inu Kaiba: Last time on "The Bone Eater's Well", Kagome was surprised by her mom and grandfather telling her they were going on vacation. Kagome became sad. Why is she sad? Find out now!

* * *

Part 2

* * *

Kagome's face instantly fell.  
  
"But, Mom! Why do I have to go?" she said.  
  
"Oh Kagome you silly girl! Not you! Your grandfather and I are going on vacation! We only got two tickets so you and Sota have to stay here! You WILL stay here! No playing superhero in the Feudal era! Understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded though felt slightly disappointed.  
  
"Now when your ready you can go tell that nice boy Inu Yasha, that you won't be around for two weeks. That's how long we'll be gone!" her mother said.  
  
'That doesn't seem so bad...' Kagome thought. 'Although I will miss Inu Yasha... What I feel for him, well, it's weird but I always feel funny in my stomach yet excited to see him.... I don't know what it means though...' (Silly Kagome that's love)  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Kagome's mother looked at the tickets. "NowtCiffartFoStol!" Her mother answered.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. Her mother repeated herself. (The words are backwards) "Don't they have a lot of traffic there?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome!" her mother said. "We'll be fine! It's nice and sunny there so we'll have tans when we come back. Now I'm going to go tell Sota about this!"  
  
Kagome's mother walked into the room with the PS2 and Shippo and Sota, to see Sota and tell him what was happening when she suddenly let out an ear- piercing shriek!!!  
  
"Mom!" Kagome said. "I'm coming!"  
  
When she walked in her mom was staring wide-eyed while pointing at Shippo. "Kagome..." her mom said rather calmly. "What is that?"  
  
"That's Shippo!" Kagome said. "He's a Fox demon! Or if you want to be picky, a kitsune!"  
  
"Hello!" said Shippo. "Who are you?"  
  
"That's my mom..." Kagome told Shippo.  
  
Shippo responded by bursting into tears. Kagome's mom who felt rather badly picked up Shippo and began to rock him back and forth. Shippo gave a wet hiccup and began to cry more softly.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well..." Shippo said and hiccupped. Then his crying subsided and he began to talk rather civilized to Kagome.  
  
"I can't remember my mommy and my daddy's..." Shippo sniffed and looked like he was about to cry but Kagome's mother kissed him. Shippo felt better and decided to continue what he was saying. "My Daddy's dead," Shippo said in a low voice.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing!" Kagome's mother said. "I am going on vacation soon and I can't let Kagome leave you alone in the Feudal era! Especially if you have no parents!"  
  
"Then she began to speak to Kagome, "Kagome you are not taking this boy back unless you go with him! Further more, he is to stay here until your grandfather and I return from our vacation! Understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She hadn't been looking forward to leaving Shippo alone with Inu Yasha since Inu Yasha could barely take care of himself. God knows what would happen if she added Shippo to that.  
  
"Now since you are dressed you and Shippo can go and let Inu Yasha know that you will not be returning for two weeks! Understand?"  
  
Kagome nodded for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day.  
  
"C'mon Shippo!" she said.  
  
Shippo jumped on her back and together they ran to the Bone Eater's well to let Inu Yasha know.  
  
'I'm not looking forward to this..." Kagome thought. "But at least he can take care of himself unlike Shippo. You know what, what am I thinking? These are my thoughts! No one can hear me! I'd much rather stay with Inu Yasha than go back to my era! But I have no choice. I'll just have to grit my teeth and bare it! At least Shippo will be allowed to stay with Sota and me!"  
  
Kagome and Shippo jumped down the well. When they got there Inu Yasha was dancing around chanting, "Ramen!" (Yes it is the Ramen dance) Kagome gave Inu Yasha a hug. Inu Yasha responded by spitting out the Ramen in his mouth. "What did you do that for wench?" he asked. "Shippo and I will be staying at my house for the next two weeks!" she said. Inu Yasha gave her a funny look so she continued by saying, "My mom is forcing me! I don't have a choice! If I did I would stay here with you! And, no, you can't come! My mother didn't say you could!"  
  
"Well, I guess you're going back now," he said. His ears drooped.  
  
Kagome gave Inu Yasha a hug. "Don't worry, Inu Yasha! If you be good I'll bring back all the Ramen you can eat in one sitting!" Inu Yasha perked up. "Really?" he asked. "Really!" she answered. Kagome and Shippo jumped in the well. They braced themselves for arriving in Kagome's age but nothing happened. Kagome got back out and began to cry. "What's wrong?" Inu Yasha asked. "Why aren't you going back?"  
  
"Because..." said Kagome. "I can't!"  
  
Inu Yasha took her into his arms and she cried and cried and cried.

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Why can't Kagome go back? Why did Inu Yasha do the Ramen dance? Why did I listen to Change the world and Fukai Mori while writing this? All this and more on the next episode of "The Secret of the Bone Eater's Well"!  
  
-Inu Kaiba 


	3. Secret of the Well

Inu Kaiba: Last time on "The Bone Eater's Well", Kagome was crying because she couldn't go through the well. Why can't she go through the well? Find out now!!

* * *

When Kagome finished crying, Inu Yasha asked her to tell him why she couldn't go down the well.  
  
"Well," said Kagome. "I just can't!! I normally can!! I have the Shikon Jewel and everything else I need...."  
  
"Try going through without Shippo!" said Inu Yasha  
  
Kagome jumped in the well and a light flashed but nothing.  
  
"I'm still here..." Kagome said sadly  
  
"But that light flashed!" said Inu Yasha. "Something else happened."  
  
They bent over the side of the well and read what was inscribed:  
  
Oh miko, traveler of the well,

Whose counterpart is wished to hell,  
  
"Got any clue what that means?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No!" said Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment than said, "I think it means that I'm the priestess who travels through this well and Inu Yasha my counterpart and he's wanted in hell!"  
  
"Continue..." Inu Yasha said.  
  
This well that's made of special things,

Wishes messages to ring,  
  
"Got a clue?" Inu Yasha said. "What it means that is?"  
  
"Shut Up!!!!" said Kagome. "Let me read!!!"  
  
Messages you need to know,

Things you've never seen,

Miko, holder of the arrows,

You've never really been.

Here's the message,

Hold it true,

You've needed to know,

Forever! So,

Miko, traveler of the well,

Your destiny has been forselled,

Wishes have already been foreseen,

For this the reason you have not been,

Here and back,

And will not return,

Until the wish is foreseen,

As true and not of false pretences,

You still have not come to your senses,

This well was not made for pleasure!

Also others have passed by and they are not allowed!

You must fix this perplexing problem!!

Next time you wish to come,

You must wish with heart and soul,

Never for false reasons!

This well must now be purified,

!$! $%&& &( $ %$% $%$%$ $%&%#$!  
  
"What does the last bit say?" Inu Yasha asked finally.  
  
"I don't know..." said Kagome.  
  
"I think the poem means that I can't go through until the jewel's purified..."  
  
"Let's go ask Kaede about this..." said Inu Yasha.  
  
Suddenly the bushes rustled and...

* * *

On the way through the well someone passed Kagome! Who you'll find out later!!! They're jewel shards were left behind though!!!  
  
The well is telling Kagome that it is not to be used so she can play Messenger like her mother asked her to do, and since she does not want to go back with heart and soul, she can not! She's only going back because her mother is forcing her!!!! And someone else went through the well whikle they went through! But who? So they have to purify the jewel so she can go back!!! But as for the last line, which is messed up, well, you have to e- mail me for it or ask me to put it in!!! I will only put it in if I get 7 more reviews on this story before the next chapter!! If you know the last few words, you know more than Kagome does about her future!!! Also who knows what the real name of that town is?  
  
The full version of the poem:  
  
Oh miko, traveler of the well,

Whose counterpart is wished to hell,

This well that's made of special things,

Wishes messages to ring,

Messages you need to know,

Things you've never seen,

Miko, holder of the arrows,

You've never really been.

Here's the message,

Hold it true,

You've needed to know,

Forever! So,

Miko, traveler of the well,

Your destiny has been forselled,

Wishes have already been foreseen,

For this the reason you have not been,

Here and back,

And will not return,

Until the wish is foreseen,

As true and not of false pretences,

You still have not come to your senses,

This well was not made for pleasure!

Also others have passed by and they are not allowed!

You must fix this perplexing problem!!

Next time you wish to come,

You must wish with heart and soul,

Never for false reasons!

This well must now be purified,

!#$ $%&# &%$ $%&& $%&$% $%&$%&!

* * *

The poem is copyright Inu Kaiba!!! c 2004!!!

-Inu Kaiba


	4. Behind the Bushes

Inu Kaiba: Last time on 'The Bone Eater's Well", Kagome was scared to find out who was behind the bushes? Who's there? Find out now!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"EEK" Kagome screamed as the person appeared from the bushes. "INU YASHA! SAVE ME FRo.. Kaede? What are you doing here?"  
  
Inu Yasha began to laugh right then and there it was so funny. Kagome had been afraid of Kaede!  
"Hahahahaha" Inu Yasha laughed tears in his eyes. "Kagome's afraid of Kaede, Kagome's afraid of Kaede!" he chanted meancingly.  
  
Kagome did not say a word. She just kept the hurt look on her face and hoped that Inu Yasha would eventually get it and stop laughing at her.  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kaede saud. "I do not think it is wise for you to tease Kagome especially since the expression on your face showed ye were just as scared as her when I emerged from the bushes!"  
  
"What are you doing here anyways, old hag?" asked Inu Yasha while Kagome silently thanked Kaede. She knew Inu Yasha did not like being put in his place and hoped that he had learned a little something from it.  
  
"A while ago I heard a great disturbance coming from our village and I rose from my hut and pulled the curtain back to see none other than the great dog demon of the Western Lands Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha spat in what sounded like a question. "What is that fleabagged scum doing here?"  
  
"I do not know anymore than ye do, Inu Yasha!" Kaede responded. "But I followed him at a safe distance and watched him drop a Shikon Shard. He disappeared somewhere around here."  
  
"Wait a second!" said Kagome. "That poem it said something like 'Also others have passed by and they are not allowed!' Maybe... Maybe Sesshomaru fell in th.."  
  
"Stop talking nonsense Kagome!" Inu Yasha said. "Sesshomaru can't come through the well and that's that!"  
  
"Inu Yasha maybe..." "Kagome forget about it! We have to find a way to get you back through the well! If we cotinue to doddle on nonsense subjects we won't find a way!"  
  
"Lady Kaede!" Kagome finally said, turning to Kaede. "What do you make of this poem?"  
  
"Hmm...." Kaede said bending over to read what was inscripted onto the well. "It appears that perhaps we should complete the Shikon Jewel to get Kagome through!" Kaede concluded. "Maybe the whole jewel will be strong enough to get her back!"  
  
But what Kaede truly held back from them was that Kagome had to wish with heart and soul to get back and she would not be able to do that if she was forced to stay away from Inu Yasha for two weeks.  
  
Shippo meanwhile had disappeared long ago when he was no longer needed and had realized he was not coming back with Kagome, had gone off to Kaede's hut to play with Kirara. Eventually though he hoped Inu Yasha and Kagome would return and he'd find out why Kagome could not go back.  
  
More importantly, he hoped Kaede was alright. She was not in the hut and it was not like her to disappear so suddenly. 'I hope we can fix everything so everyone is happy!' Shippo thought. 'If not maybe Kagome will come to like out world since she may have to stay here for the rest of her life!'

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I hope you enjoyed that since you guys had to wait sooooooooooo long for it! Well that's about it! See ya!

* * *

- Inu Kaiba


	5. Hyperness

"So mysterious words have appeared on the Bone Eater's Well?" asked Shippo.

"That's right Shippo! Said Kagome. "They just poofed right up... There are many things we could have done to evoke it but Kaede found some Jewel Shards and saw Sesshomaru by the village and I have a feeling he went down the well..."

"Maybe you're right Kagome!" Shipp said. "That or Sesshomaru is a big clod when it comes to Shikon Shards!"

"I'll agree!" Inuyasha stated. "My brother is a big clod... And a doofus... And a baka... an..." Inuyasha began to count off on his fingers.

When he reached fucking shithead, Kagome 'Sat' him because 'He was swearing in front of little children.'

Inuyasha got up to hurt Kagome but she 'Sat' him again.

"So Kaede what should we do about the appearance of the words on the Bone Eater's Well?" Kagome asked putting her foot on Inuyasha's twitching head.

Inuyasha bit her toe and Kagome stepped down harder leaving a red foot pirnt on Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha stood up and Shippo laughed really, really hard. Inuyasha was so angry that he threw Shippo to France. Shippo was confused since he couldn't speak French. So he just walked around trying to figure out how to get back.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell to the ground three times and then got up.

Kagome sighed and said, "Kaede how do we get the... KAEDE!"

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kaede... she's missing!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"What have you done with Lord Sesshomaru?" a mysterious voice asked.

"I did nothing ye idiot!" Kaede said. "Now le me go!"

* * *

Inu Kaiba: I'm going to leave it here...


	6. The Fluff you've been waiting for

Announcer: Last time...

Inu Kaiba: Go 'way!!! Sings Immobile...

Announcer: Am I fired?

Inu Kaiba: Yes since I don't want to have you pu thtta shit in here anymore.

Announcer: T.T Alright. I think I'll go get a job as a bus driver.

Inu Kaiba: Gets on bus in morning AAHHHHHHH! MY SCARY INDIAN ANNOUNCR WITH A TURBAN IS NOW MY BUS DRIVER! AAAAAAAA!

Deaf Kids: Muteness

Inu Kaiba: Ya ok you deaf kids scare me. I'm gonna get on the bus now and ignore you. Bai.

* * *

"Inu Yasha do you smell Kaede?" Kagome asked. 

"Hmmm.... In that direction!" Inu Yasha said pointing west.

Kagome jumped on Inu Yasha's back and he leapt or ran through towns and forests. They kept running until Inu Yasha was sure he smelled Kaede. He dug his feet into the dirt and sniffed around.

When he found where they were, he snuck up behind a tree and watched the shadows from the trees. He motioned Kagome over with his finger and they watched closely from the shadows.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru!" demanded Jaken.

"We know you have him!" said Rin angrily. "Now give him back!"

"But I've told you a million times! I don't know where Sesshomaru is!" said Kaede.

"Sorry to break up the party!" Inuyasha said stepping out from behind the tree, Kagome quite close behind him.

"Awk" Jaken squawked.

"It's Lord Sesshomaru 's arch nemesis Inuyasha! You will die!" Jaken shouted and turned the toe headed staff on Inuyasha. Inuyasha easily dodged the flames and bonked Jaken over the head with his sword. Jaken fell with an unconscious thump to the floor and Rin ran over and was about to help Jaken get away when Kagome said...

"I sense a jewel shard!"

Immediately Inu Yasha searched Rin and found it.

Rin began to cry. "But that's Rin pretty sparkly thingy... That Sesshomaru gave to Rin. It's the last thing Rin has to remember Sesshomaru by!"

Inuyasha kicked Rin aside, he had no time for sentiments whatsoever.

* * *

Later on...

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said to him later on. "What is your reason now?" 

"What do you mean Kagome?' Inuyasha asked. He was very confused since they had just got back and she had gone off and started talking about something and no one knows what she's talking about. (I do that sometimes)

"Inuyasha I want you to explain to me how Sesshomaru did not go down the Bone Eater's Well!" Kagome said to him, and she sounded very angry.

"Well you see...." said Inuyasha.

He put on a professor's cap and began to give a very long discussion on how it was theoretically impossible for Sesshomaru to go down the Bone Eater's Well. He used lots of hard words, like flabbergasted, stoic and austere. When he was done, Kagome knew she had not understand what Inuyasha had said but unfortunately neither did he.

So Kagome, thinking Inuyasha had said something smart and understood it when he really hadn't, told Inuyasha he was right hoping she'd made the right decision. And Inuyasha swore to use many hard words like that if he ever wanted his way again. And to steal Kagome's book with lots of words and read it often.

So Kagome who was thoroughly sick of the topic of Sesshomaru along with Inuyasha, decided to ask Kaede for her advice about their problem with the well.

"Now Kaede what were you saying earlier about how I should get back?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I have had a lot of time to think about this young Kagome!" Kaede said while pacing back and forth across the floor of her hut. "Whilst ye and Inuyasha were discussing your theories I was plotting what ye two should do about getting Kagome back to her time!"

Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome as Kaede was saying this.

"I have decided that perhaps ye should collect the rest of the Shikon shards to gety Kagome back!" Kaede continued.

Inuyasha scooted even closer to Kagome again while Kaede was talking.

"And furthermore I think..." Kaede continued talking about her plans for how to get Kagome back. Of course they were boring and no one particularly cared because at that moment Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her in his lap.

Kagome then pulled his head down and began scratching behind Inuyasha's ears. He made a happy doggy sound as Kaded finished by saying, "and we'll use the wish to get Kagome back! Hopefully that should keep the path between both worlds open and happy!"

By now Inuyasha and Kagome had given up on Kaede's speech and once she had finished, Kagome pulled out a cookie and gave it to Inuyasha.

"What is it?" he asked curiously. "Does it taste like Ramen?"

"It'll taste even better than Ramen Inuyasha!" Kagome said pretending to take a bite and enjoy it.

Since Inuyasha was pretty stupid and didn't realize what trick Kagome had pulled on him, he nabbed the cookie from her and started to eat it.

Too bad he didn't know it was a dog treat. Now we know why he's addicted to them.

"So Inuyasha how is the cookie?" Kagome asked while scratching behind one of Inuyasha's floppy doggy ears as he munched contentedly on a cookie.

He made a doggy sound of happiness and went back to munching on it. When he asked for another Kagome gladly gave him one.

'I hope he doesn't find out these are dog treats... He'd kill me if he found out... And I can give him a bunch since these are cheap!' she thought.

While she was deep in thought, Inuyasha finished his cookie and went over and licked her on the face for a doggie kiss.

Kagome blushed but she was really, really happy he did that. She reached over and hugged him and then realized what Kaede had said.

"So Inuyasha it looks like we're going to have to collect all the jewel shards before I go back doesn't it?" Kagome said handing Inuyasha another doggie treat.

"Uh huh..." Inuyasha muttered not really caring as he took the dog treat from her fingers with his teeth and continued munching it.

Kagome smiled and scratched behind a floppy doggy ear. 'I wonder if Inuyasha really does love me or if that was just his way of thanking me..." Kagome thought as she continued to absentmindedly scratch behind Inuyasha's ear.

* * *

In Inuyasha's little doggy brain he was wondering who the hell the little green thing was and the little girl with black hair who he pushed aside was. 

Now we all really know why he had that lecture don't we?

* * *

Inu Kaiba: Long chapter because I'm home today guys! Yay and so forth and so on. I hope you actually care that this is over 1,000 words. This was a lot of work for someone who never writes chapters this long. Or almost never.

* * *

-Inu Kaiba 


	7. Dare You To Dream

Inu Kaiba: Again I've cracked out the old Word file. My Word File closed last time when I had like a good chapter already written up ò.ó Screw that, and the Nazis who made it close! My Scary Indian Bus Driver's gone and replaced with an asshole who needs to avoid speed bumps! I've been inspired by your reviews, and I thought I'd ask for five reviews for the next chapter. I know I suck and don't deserve that, but you all probably will give me them. I don't know when the next chapter will come out. I do need to end this story soon tho. It's burning at my brain to update, but I got no ideas so this may sound a bit rushed and hurried, I suppose.

-

-

_To Bring The Group Together_

-

-

Kagome woke up, incredibly exhausted remembering the previous night and how she had fallen asleep on top of InuYasha.

She realized he had his head on her shoulder, as she turned, and she noticed her head was on top of his.

She gently pushed his head off her shoulder and lay him down so very carefully and quietly that she made no sound.

She found a blanket in a near by corner and draped it over him.

If there was any way to get back, she had to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Then she could become more then a jewel detector to InuYasha.

The day she completed the jewel.

The day he told her she could go on with her life, it was all over.

The day she removed the necklace.

That day.

She hoped by then their bond would be so strong…

He'd want her to stay.

She'd tell him then, "I need to return home, and tell my parents."

She didn't know then it would happen.

All she knew was if she wanted the jewel shards back, she needed to bring the whole group together again.

Then she could get her crazy, life back on track or remotely headed in the right direction, at least.

She took one last look at him, as she stood there holding the bamboo door flap opened and smiled.

'We'll always be together, InuYasha. I'll find a way to make it happen.'

She averted her gaze to the door and to the task at hand.

"I'll be back soon InuYasha." She whispered quieter than a mouse and gently place the bamboo flap back.

By the time she was halfway down the path she realized, "Isn't InuYasha the one who's never asleep?"

-

-

"Kagome!!!"

Just as she had reached the edge of the village, Kaede-baba had caught up to her.

"Yes Kaede?"

"Where on earth are ye going child? Shouldn't InuYasha be accompanying you?"

"Kaede, you know he won't let me go if he finds out. Don't tell him where I'm going!!! Please! Tell him I'm out helping the villagers, taking a bath, lie to him if you must."

"Where are ye going child?"

"To get Miroku and Sango back. We're going to need them to collect the rest of the Shikon Shards."

-

**Kagome's POV** I'm experimenting with narrative and first person, so it'll go back and forth.

-

"Be careful child. Youkai lurk everywhere."

"I promise I'll be careful." I said dashing off, looking behind.

"Wait!! Come back here!"

"Yes?" I ran back.

"I made some soup earlier and I want you to take some."

"But what will I carry it in?"

"One of those containers put some soup in it and take whatever's in it out."

I sighed and handed Kaede the contents of a container, which happened to be a ton of cookies, which Kaede put to the side, and poured soup in the container.

"Take care child."

"I promise I will Kaede."

-

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Just kidding the chapters will be longer and will be much better written and it's easier to write longer chapters, for those of you who read IM Me, you'll know what I mean!

-

I stared at the fork in Miroku, just imagining Sango headed to the one side of the fork, to the Demon Slayers' village and Miroku heading the opposite way to visit his father.

Now I stood at the exact same fork, trying to decide which way to go.

I had the CD player mom had given me for Christmas on my head, and it was low, because it was so quiet, I didn't need it to be so loud. I would listen to the radio, but what radio station headquarters do they have in the Sengoku Jidai?

So I had in the Three Days Grace CD. In truth it was nice, but you got sick of it after a while. I sang along though. "_But all my favorite friends vanished in the air…_"

I sighed. "I'm not depressed."

I crouched down over my backpack which I had taken with me and lay my bow and quiver beside it. "Let's see… Avril, no. The Killers… Where'd I get that, I hate them."

I threw the CD over my shoulder and listened to the satisfying crack before flipping through the rest of them. "Spiderman 2, no. Party mix?"

It was some CD Souta had burned for me on the computer, which he had become skilled with. I hoped it wasn't depressing and stuck it in the CD Player.

I turned around and noticed I had thrown The Killers CD on one side of the path.

I took the other side. The Killers were not lucky.

-

-

"The Demon Slayers' village…"

No, what's left of it. I was lucky, I realized. I did not want to be alone with that perverted monk. No, I didn't want to think of what would happen if it were just him and I. I was glad I had chosen the right side of the path. The Killers did choose the wrong path.

I was glad more importantly that Miroku wouldn't be able to try anything, since I wouldn't be alone when I found him.

I wondered what on earth had took me so long to get here, it had taken hours but the Demon Slayers' village wasn't very far from Kaede's village. On InuYasha's back or Kirara.

Duh. 'How could you forget something so stupid Kagome?'

I sighed, I was just stalling after all. 'It's now or never Kagome.' I told myself.

And I walked inside the entrance to the smell of homemade soup, and the sound of someone hitting metal against wood.

-

-

Inu Kaiba: I'm pretty stuck on this story, and I do think it's lame but I swear I've improved. And I've been trying to fit fluff in!!! I hope you all are glad I finally got around to this. I actually did start writing this chapter a long time ago, I remember telling my teacher something about using the word medley, but it froze and I never saved it! The good thing I suppose is, I finally dragged myself to update. To those reading IM Me, I need to update Hashimi or try to before I can update IM Me. And as for the Sess/Kag story I need to finish a few stories before I can start new ones. I can't say I won't bring out this one shot I have locked somewhere however One-shots do not require updating so, yay! Now to end this extremely long author's note, no one reads them anyways.


End file.
